


RWBY Re:Born

by OriginalChampion98



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: AU asf, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Demons, Devil OC, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Races, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Ocs, Good Cinder, Good Emerald, Good Mercury, Good Neo, Good Torchwick, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Blood and Injury, Heterosexual Sex, Just Roll With It, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Neopolitan/OC - Freeform, OC centric, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), Older Team RWBY and JNPR, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Powerful Ocs, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, RWBY/ OC - Freeform, Renora, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, arkos, aside from Ozma and Salem, no angels though, of violence and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalChampion98/pseuds/OriginalChampion98
Summary: "So apparently my friend and I died, were transplanted into random kids, I was turned into a Devil and find out that my buddy and I are the key to keeping the balance of Remanent... Oh, and we both have the Gamer AND two Semblances.""If this is a dream, I don't think I wanna wake up."





	1. Prologue- Re:Born AU Info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Weeks In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490464) by [TheBlackbirdCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls). 



*Third Person PoV*

The multiverse. The very concept of multiple universes, all based on branching paths due to choice, is purely speculation. Right? Quite the opposite in fact. It is VERY real, and what you are about to read is evidence to this. 

Remanent. A world of peril, of struggle, of survival. Plagued by creatures of darkness known as Grimm, it is protected by warriors called Hunters using a substance known colloquially as Dust.

However, what if things became drastically different? In more ways than one?

In a universe very far removed from its original predecessor, a version of Remanent exists where the dark has yet to encroach upon the world and the lives of certain individuals turned out for the better. Ozma and Salem, having both passed, were recognized by the Gods of Light and Dark for their potential as their successors.

The White Fang, a Faunus civil rights movement, is not a terrorist organization under the control of Sienna Khan but remained a peaceful civil rights movement after Sienna was severely wounded and stepped down as said wounds made running the Fang rather difficult. It is now led by Ghira Belladonna, the leader of Menagerie.

The SDC is now led by Willow Schnee, after she defeated her depression and alcoholism and divorced Jacques Schnee who was quickly running the name of the company into the dirt. How this came to be?

The discovery and subsequent removal of an Apathy Grimm within the walls of the Schnee manor.

As fate would have it, one of the maids of the house, a miss Sapphire, heard the scratching of the Apathy in the walls of Willow’s bedroom. After calling the necessary people, the Apathy was removed leading to Willow’s rapid recovery.

With these two events having played out, the SDC and White Fang opened peaceful negotiations. Interestingly, both Ghira and Willow brought their children, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, to many of these meetings. As a result, these two became friends after some time.

We now take a look at the world as a whole. The world is still under siege of the Grimm, but as opposed to being under Salem’s control they are instead born of the negative energies of humanity. Ozma also took a active role as the God of Light, and created multiple races of fantastical creatures. 

However, Salem soon followed suit creating a single race instead: Demons. Because of this, humanity began to struggle against both the Grimm and the newly created Demons.

Ozma soon sought to bring balance to the world once again. But how? He’d already created the Silver-Eyed Warriors to combat the Grimm, and the creation of another race would likely spurn Salem into creating a counter for his.

No, he’d need to think outside the box. As fate would have it, the answer soon came to him through the untimely deaths of two powerful off worlders. Dylan McDonough and Ty O’Bryan.

Ozma transplanted the two wayward souls into the bodies of two comatose Remnans, Roy Moore and Jade King. However, Salem caught wind of this and ‘corrupted’ one to transform the boy into a Devil, a much stronger and humanoid demon.

This is where our story begins. So dear readers…

Care to join us, in seeing just how these events will play out?


	2. Chapter 1: A Simple Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up everybody?
> 
> So, I’m actually on time with a second upload. *Blows a party blower*
> 
> So, with this we actually dive into Remanent with two of our favorite leaders… And Cardin I guess, and introduce Roy Moore.
> 
> So, with that said let’s jump into this!

*Ruby’s PoV*

The Bullhead was dead silent as we flew to Forever Fall Forest. I toyed with the hem of my cloak as I looked at the three other people who were with me. 

Jaune sat across from me, nervously fidgeting in his seat. He wore his typical Hunter outfit; a black short sleeve hoodie with detached orangish sleeves, a white diamond cut chestplate over that and white spaulders over his shoulders. Blue jeans and black high top sneakers tied the outfit together. Jaune must’ve felt my stare on him because he looked to me with a small smile, one that I returned.

Cardin sat away from the rest of us, glaring at our fourth member. He wore his gray and gold armor. 

Our fourth was the one that honestly made me the most nervous, because I’d never him around Beacon and he just felt intimidating. His royal purple and sea green eyes were solely focused on his Scroll, diligently reading through our training brief, and they were shadowed slightly by his shaggy white hair. Moon pale skin and a lean build painted him like a soldier from Atlas, disciplined and powerful.

His outfit painted a much different image however. A black hooded jacket with a tattered royal purple shirt and a dark gray undershirt, black pants and combat boots. His right hand was decorated with two silver rings, a skull with a winged helmet on his middle finger and a flat faced ring with a crown emblazoned on it on his ring finger, and a silver hollow Gemini pendant necklace hung from his neck.

I was startled out of my observations by the pilot announcing we were at the drop point. I quickly unbuckled myself and stood from my seat, followed by my three temporary teammates. As we dropped, I had one thought.

‘Please don’t let me mess this up!’

*Roy’s PoV*

I sighed as I took in Jaune and Ruby’s nervous expressions, as well as Cardin’s arrogance and had one thought. ‘This is gonna go to hell isn’t it?’ I shook off my thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand.

It was a simple training mission. A small gathering of Beowolves had been sighted in Forever Fall Forest and we were to clear them out before they could do any significant damage. I sighed again, praying Lady Luck didn’t decide to bone us with something ridiculous.

I walked with the three leaders, going over my mental checklist of stuff in case things decided to go tits up. Nodding to myself, I reached into my Inventory and pulled out Red Queen with a flourish. Blue Rose appeared in her holster on my left hip with a flash of light, and I smiled to myself.

I chuckled at the awed looks from Jaune and Ruby as I scanned the treeline for our quarry. I held a closed fist up, signalling the others to stop, as we approached the pack of Beowolves. I signalled the others to crouch as I knelt down, doing a headcount of the Grimm in front of us.

‘Thirteen bog standard ‘Wolves, and one Alpha ‘Wolf. Fairly sizable, but manageable… I hope.’ I chewed on my lower lip as I tried to figure out a plan. After a minute, I turned to Ruby as I pulled something together.

“You’ve got a sniper right? Fifty caliber?” I asked, getting a nod in return. I glanced at the pack again, and turned back to the other leaders. “On my signal, Ruby shoots the Alpha in the head, hopefully stunning it for a sec as Jaune, Cardin and I rush the pack. The three of us coordinate our attacks while Ruby gives us fire support from the trees.” I glanced at the three Hunters, getting understanding looks so far though Cardin’s was tinged with annoyance.

I ignored this as I continued laying out my plan. “Once we’ve whittled down the pack to about four, Ruby comes in to help us bring down the rest and we gang up on the Alpha. Everybody got that?” I get three nods and I do the same in return. Pulling out Blue Rose, I hold up three fingers.

Three… Two… 

One!

A single high powered shot rings out, beaning the Alpha in the head, as Jaune and I rush forward with Cardin slightly behind. The Beowolves all turned to us, snarling threateningly, while the Alpha shook off his daze. I hear Ruby shoot off into the treetops as I started shooting Beowolves.

I swing Red Queen in an overhead slash from my back, catching a ‘Wolf and imbedding the blade in its face. Using the quickly dissolving Grimm as a springboard, I leapt off it onto the head of another Grimm before flipping and decapitating it into one swing.

This went on for a while, bouncing between Beowolves and taking as many as we can until there were four left with the Alpha having backed off. Ruby came in like a pinwheel of death, slicing one of the Beowolves in half as she landed and cocked Crescent Rose with a heavy *CHUNK*!

I immediately took off for the backmost ‘Wolf, revving Red Queen as I did. Jaune bashed his in the face before stabbing it in the chest, joining me in my run and I heard Cardin and Ruby kill theirs as I leapt into the air before coming down and smashing it into the ground.

‘And then there was one.’ I looked up as the Alpha Beowolf howled and landed on all fours. The five of us stared each other down before sprinting at each other. I discreetly equipped one of my Tomboy gauntlets on my left arm and charged Blue Rose. 

Cardin came in swinging from the left, catching the Beowolf in the side of the head with Jaune swiping it in the face as it was stunned. I kicked it back as Ruby shot the Grimm in the chest, sending it flying. I spun and aimed down Blue Rose’s sights as I hit max charge on my Tomboy gauntlet. I smiled and said one word.

“Jackpot!” *BOOM!*

Thanks to my gauntlet turning my handcannon into a veritable railgun, I split the Alpha in half with the two pieces quickly falling to ash. I sighed in relief as I spun Blue Rose on my finger as I Dismissed Red Queen and my gauntlet, holstering it and saying with a smile “Good work guys.” I got a small cheer from Ruby, a thumbs up from Jaune and a huff from Cardin.

‘Eh, two outta three ain’t bad.’I punched in the number command for the Bullhead to pick us up as I stretched. I smiled as I thought to myself ‘Maybe my luck is finally turning around.’

I’d soon be eating those words. Not that I knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s Chapter one done. Not my best, but good enough to post I think. 
> 
> This chapter as a whole is based off the first chapter of Two Weeks In by TheBlackBirdCalls. Co check it out, it’s a cool reader insert and a fun ride all together. Be warned it does get smutty, so proceed with caution if you’re not of age.
> 
> Roy is HEAVILY based of Devil May Cry character Nero, the fifth installment to be exact. He uses Nero’s signature weapons, Red Queen and Blue Rose as well as the Devil Breaker arms, all of which I’ll leave links for below this paragraph.
> 
> https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Rose
> 
> https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Breaker
> 
> https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Queen
> 
> Check those out if you’re interested. Devil May Cry is a cool series, one I’d really recommend playing if you haven’t already.
> 
> All that being said, I’ll probably update this story again on Friday as well so I can make some progress on it. Dunno.
> 
> But as always, thanks for reading. Subscribe if you want updates for when I post a new chapter, leave kudos and comments to fuel my writing fires and I’ll see you guys on Friday.
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my third project. This one’s to have some fun with while still polishing my writing, so there will be an overarching plot. 
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to update whichever story on whichever day (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) and just run my schedule like that.
> 
> Not like many care. But, whatever. Still felt like it needed to be said.
> 
> That’s all I got today. Sub if you like, leave kudos and comments if you’re so inclined and I’ll see you guys Wednesday.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
